


Mercenary Family

by fireflygirl17 (Songofpsalms297)



Category: Firefly, Serenity
Genre: But maybe a little happy, Cannot pick a single favorite line, F/M, Friends to eventual lovers, Gen, I spend far too much time in this universe, I spend too much time tagging, I'm a sucker for the "found family" trope, I'm a sucker for this entire show, Implied Inarra Sera/Malcolm Reynolds, It's pretty bad when you title your running group, My brain just works this way, Post-Serenity Spoilers, Sadness, The blood of the promise is thicker than the water of the womb, Wash and Zoe are my favorite onscreen couple of all time., Work buddies to friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songofpsalms297/pseuds/fireflygirl17
Summary: Jayne wrestles with some thoughts. He's been a merc for a long time now. It's time to think about the future.





	Mercenary Family

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Firefly again the other day and wondered what might happen with the crew post-Serenity. This story was prompted by the realization that Jayne would have/develop respect for the mercs he worked with. Grudging or not, he would appreciate anyone who could handle a weapon, or tense situation without falling apart. Strong leadership. 
> 
> This might go further. It might not.

          Their friendship grew from shared grief. It wasn't like they'd been strangers neither. But it took Wash and Shepard Book leavin' before he'd even thought about calling her a friend. Hell, they'd floated on the same boat for years. Worked the same jobs, been part of the same crew, same troubles all the way 'round. They'd always shared an appreciation for fine weapons, came with the job is all. They was part of the same merc crew. No matter what Mal called 'em, Jayne knew, all souls aboard Serenity were mercs. That was the short of it. Mal might put on airs sometimes, but Zoe never did. If there was anyone Jayne'd trust with his back completely, it was Zoe Washburne. They'd shared a love of shit whiskey too. After years of fighting side by side, back to back, easy give and take of orders in a firefight, his respect for her had grown. Hell, when they'd first met, he'd realized she was a force to be reckoned with. She'd tracked him, that was sayin' somethin'. 

          He'd thought to bed her when they first met, but then he'd seen her cool gaze, sizin' him up, deciding which was the quickest and easiest way to put him down. All the while Mal spun that offer that was better than the job Jayne had had at the time. He shook his head, tipped back the bottle, and growled. He'd since learned her fighting style. Sometimes she'd sneak up on a fella like a wisp, he'd drop like a rock before he felt her breath on his neck, split ear-to-ear. Others she'd go in balls to the wall, yelling like she was taunting their enemy to show face, and she'd kick it for them. After a while, you got to learn your partner's moves, reactions too. You learned where they were in the fight, even ass deep, because you protected the man you were with. That's all that was. That's it.

          Not too many mercs formed decade's long partnerships. Job lent itself to a rather short ending. And not too many mercs lasted longer'n 5 years cuz they got stupid. Sudden furious color rushes his face, memories of his dance with stupidity. It had ended with him very much fearing for his life facing Mal's wrath. Jayne wasn't one for comparisons betwixt things to point out danger but he knew Death when it showed up for him. And in that moment. Death had Jayne Cobb by the balls. Mal wasn't big, or mean, but he was scary. Jayne preferred Mal kept that part of himself, to himself, or pointed at someone, not him. Jayne respected someone to stand by their morals. Jayne knew in that bay he'd used his one second chance when he'd admitted his part to Mal. There would be no other chances for Jayne Cobb.

          Zoe had the same code. Jayne was grateful that Mal'd never spread the tale of the real reason the Ariel mission had gone balls up with anyone. He didn't think he could handle the look of disappointment in her eyes. That look that said he wasn't any better'n she'd thought when they first met. Sighing, he shakes his head, takes another swig of the bottle in his hand. Hell, he wasn't sure when he'd started caring what Zoe Washburne thought about him. It hit him like a crowbar to the head. Damn he was in deep shit, getting moony-eyed over a fellow merc. 

          It had been years since Wash had taken that Reaver spear. When the hell had he fallen for her? He'd have to take the secret to the grave, cause she'd sure as hell kill him if she ever found out.       

Damn, it were a good thing he didn't get to reflectin' like this all the time, otherwise he'd become a prissy sap, like the Doc, and useless in a fight. Killing the rest of the bottle, he threw his arm over his eyes, and allowed himself to pass out. Hoping he could keep his revelation to himself. Otherwise he'd be waking up dead.


End file.
